Romeo and Juliet
by abbyabbbbby
Summary: This is a story follows the life of Juliet who had an extremely wonderful life and was always experiencing remarkable strokes of perfection in contrast to Romeo who was followed by bad result whatever he did.


This is a story follows the life of Juliet who had an extremely wonderful life and was always experiencing remarkable strokes of perfection in contrast to Romeo who was followed by bad result whatever he did.

There were high-grade class and low-grade class from ability grouping in Verona high school. Juliet always got good grades and was rewarded as the best role-model student in the high-grade class. In contrast, Romeo was a ruffian-like student in the low-grade class. Actually, Romeo and Juliet did not know each other because they are in instructional building A and instructional building B. Their teachers separated two classes like heaven and hell.

Juliet was not only smart but also talented. She could sing and dance very well. However, her parents did not allow her to do any other things except for studying. All she could do was study. Juliet felt upset about that, however, she obeyed her parents and studied all the time.

Romeo's parents passed away when he was little. Hence, no one disciplined and constrained him. That was the reason why Romeo got along with the bad friends and was assigned to the low-grade class.

However, nobody knew that Romeo had the talents of music. Actually, he was a smart boy. Although Romeo was not in possession of very high academic qualifications, he did not allow his sparkle to be dimmed. He set up an underground band secretly and he worked really hard for it.

One day, the toilet of building A did not work. While Juliet had went to building B, she passed by the music room which Romeo was practicing the piano. Juliet was so stoked for the music that she had already forgotten her purpose. Juliet stood outside the room for twenty minutes. When she finally recovered from her surprise, Romeo was just one step close to Juliet with a poker face. Juliet was plainly unwelcome since Romeo showed his dislike for anyone who stepped into his world. Juliet apologized to Romeo with an embarrassed smile. Actually, her smile was somehow cute that melted Romeo's heart. Therefore, he invited Juliet to come into the music room. Juliet was so excited about each instrument she saw. Juliet could not help but asked Romeo to introduce all of the instruments to her. Although Romeo showed off coolly, Juliet appreciated him secretly.

While Romeo was playing the piano, Juliet hummed naturally. Romeo was appealed by Juliet's sweet voice. They focused on the instruments too deep to notice the time. When they were back to themselves, two hours had passed. Juliet had to go back to her class as soon as she could. However, it was too late. Juliet's teacher had already contacted Julia's parents. As a result, Juliet was grounded. Juliet's parents were strict with her because they wanted to make sure for her brilliant future. No matter how reluctant Juliet was, she stayed in her room obediently. Actually, she was thinking about Romeo instead of the textbooks on her desk. On the other hand, Romeo was thinking about Juliet as well. He was eager to see the attractive girl so much that he tried his best to find out Juliet's house. Finally, he came to Juliet's luxury house. As soon as Romeo saw Juliet's father, he could not even say a word because Juliet's father is exactly the man who killed Romeo's parents in a car accident. Romeo did not know what to do but burst into tears. It was hurt as if there was a sharp knife on his heart. He could not accept a killer to be his father-in-law. Nevertheless, he did not want to give up the relationship with Juliet, either. Then, Romeo heard the familiar voice. Since Juliet was singing the same melody which Romeo was playing at the first time they met each other. All of a sudden, the sweet voice soothed Romeo's mood. He soon realized that love could beat hatred, and Juliet was the right one to go with. Hence, Romeo asked Juliet out. Juliet agreed with Romeo and decided not to obey her parents anymore.

When it came to rebel, Juliet was about to give up all of her fortunate she had received from her family. No matter how poor they were, they thought that they had their own life at least. Few years past, Romeo and Juliet had their music band named Love Band. They sing, they laugh, and they love.


End file.
